1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container structure and more particularly pertains to a new and improved partitioned container wherein the same is arranged for the selective consumption of fluids from one of a plurality of cavities within an associated container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the dispensing and storage of various consumable components. Prior art container structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,520; 4,928,876; 4,826,034; 4,923,083; and 5,048,709 to Alverson indicating the deployment of a mounting of a drinking tube adjacent to a container structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved partitioned container as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in a manner not addressed by the prior art by providing for a readily accessed plurality of container cavities accessed by means of a drinking tube and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.